Imperfection
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: You were perfection. You were… God. A god like figure as I tumbled down and fell on the floor. My secret obsession to beat you grew into a crush which grew from there... KaiBrooklyn. Kai POV


Flames-So this is KaiBrooklyn side to Tradition VS Technique. The title refers to Kai. Kai is the narrator in this and he is the one who isn't perfect, in his eyes Brooklyn is perfection and he is imperfect. Poor Kai, he should know that he is perfect in Brooklyn's eyes. Ah the joys of KaiBrooklyn.

Dedication-Astera Snape and Chibi Amo because they really like this pairing and well because they both rock like that.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade in any shape or form.

Please leave a review after you read.

* * *

**Imperfection-FlamesOfFury**

The battle to decide who faced Tyson in the Justice Five Tournament, **my** battle. My opponent to face, Tyson was my first loss ever and I realized that he was gifted. Extremely gifted.

I had to change this, I had to turn it around, I had to face him and I had to **win**.

Brooklyn Kingston? Tell me that name again and I wouldn't remember it, you used to mean nothing, a step to winning, a climb on a ladder to the top. Nothing special and nothing important.

How wrong was I?

I was way off.

You were perfection. You were… God. A god like figure as I tumbled down and fall on the floor. I thought it was only my Beyblade that does that after a battle… you were unpredictable, incomprehensible, impossible to understand and impossible to read.

My loss became me; I drowned in your darkness, in my imperfection. I wasn't as 'great' as I thought I was. You were flawless… I was not. I was beatable… so easily beatable.

You were perfect. Flawless, graceful, talented, a prodigy. Perfection.

I was speechless; I couldn't think how I could have lost. I was afraid of everything, I couldn't face anyone at all and the image of my loss and you were forever fixated inside my aching head.

Brooklyn Kingston now meant revenge to me, payback. I had to beat you, I felt like it was my destiny, my destiny to rise up from the ashes of defeat and soar to victory in the sky like a phoenix.

I risked everything to beat you and then I realized you didn't have anything special at all, anything different than my other opponents.

Beyblading is about heart, it's about fighting until you can't fight anymore for what you believe in. Your principles, your ideals.

I beat you, I enjoyed myself and I almost died… but I was happy. I risked everything to help my friends. I found out what I had always known deep down, I had friends.

Another difference between me and you back then is that you didn't really have friends either, this tough, carefree, never lose a battle image was all a show.

Deep down, you was afraid, a scared little child who needed nursing but you didn't get any of that… I wish I could have been there for you after I beat you but he made you that way against Tyson.

There is something about Hiro I have never liked and when I saw the influence he had on you throughout my brief time at BEGA and then the tie-breaker between you and Tyson.

That was it. His manipulation, I couldn't let him make you that way. You weren't heartless; you had a heart, you were a human after all, someone who had a deep understanding for animals that I could never have, perhaps you could teach me how to sometime?

You were different when you faced Tyson. You were cruel and to be honest downright evil.

Your darkness had grown you two black demon like wings from your back, you had shown Tyson what was inside your mind, the place that you had always feared, the place where you were lonely, miserable, depressed and for god reason.

You used to sit on a swing… on your own. I never want you to go there again and yo0u never will, I will always protect you Brooklyn.

But then, you had no-one.

I gave Tyson my support to finish the battle as you changed the battleground for your battle, as Tyson said he was going up there to fight, I just stared blankly at him, I could have cheered but I didn't.

I could have given him more of my support but I didn't, my head was telling me to but my heart wouldn't.

Me of all people. Kai Hiwatari. The cold heartless master of fire.

For some reason I wanted to go up there and I wanted to nurse you, I wanted to make things all better for you, this was so unlike me… then I realized the vendetta I had with you, my certain obsession with you had become a crush of sorts.

A weird sort of crush… an obsession that grew as I looked up at you, screaming for people to go away and leave you alone, I gritted my teeth and swallowed hard. Did I do that to you?

Did I make you this demonic figure that was so crazed and disturbed?

When I saw you get ready for your final attack, my eyes were stuck on you, they wouldn't move from you and they would not blink in fear of never seeing you again.

Tala, I have no idea what acquaintance I have with him, ex-team-mate would be the best but friend?

Not in a million years, he'd dismiss it and so would I if we were ever asked them by anyone but to see his bit-beast Wolborg and Novae Rog freezing Zeus was a surprise.

A big surprise.

Brooklyn was frozen, no intention of wit there at all but Tala had actually done something for Tyson, then came Max, the happy-go-lucky blader with his water attack from Draciel and then eyes gazed upon me.

Everyone looked up on me as I swallowed, I wasn't doing this for anyone on my team, I was doing it for you, my forbidden love.

Brooklyn Kingston now meant perfection, like music to my ears, the pounding of my heart.

"Dranzer!" I yelled as eyes fell upon me and bit beast charged towards Zeus in a blinding fury to win, I wasn't bothered about winning, I was bothered about you.

The aftershocks of all the G Revolutions' bit beasts would do to you, your state of mind, I'd seen the dramatic change of personality and I was scared for you.

As our bit-beasts came together and gave their power to Dragoon, I stood arms folded trying to make some sort of view from the blinding light of yours and Tyson's clash of power.

The blinding light of power became too much and I had to cover my eyes and shield myself, when I opened my eyes again; I blinked before I could focus on what had happened.

The sky was normal, it was blue and then I saw you and Tyson were tired and breathing hard as your Beyblades slowly collided into each other again and again and then I heard something, it was Tala.

A small smile came across my lips and then he nodded and smiled back, what possessed us to have this little smile and friendship moment, I have no idea perhaps finally acknowledging each other for once, perhaps Mr. Dickenson put in a nice word all the times he visited.

The battle was coming to an end as a crowd gathered around; I made my way down and stood next to Rei.

Dragoon and Zeus came to a head as the crowd yelled, I was in a daze, you were… adorable as you looked at Zeus who had stopped spinning and gave a little innocent smile to Tyson who grinned and made his way over and shook your hand.

"Way to go Brooklyn!" Tyson said as he raised his hand in the air much to his surprise as he blushed and smiled as the crowd cheered.

You weren't used to attention and I saw you breathe a smile of relief as the attention drifted back to Tyson.

The conversation we had afterwards will always be a memory, everyone had moved onto Tyson and people were moving away as you silently drifted off, then I saw you head to the park.

I followed quietly and slowly, I didn't want you to see me just yet and I saw you climb onto a swing and sigh.

"Brooklyn…"

You turned immediately and your eyes drifted around me.

"What do you want…?" You said.

I had no ideas what to say, I was never good at pouring my heart out, what was I supposed to say, I wanted to face you again to get revenge and then I realized that I was beginning to fall for you.

"I…"

"You what? Wanted to say how much Tyson should have won it all? To say to get away…"

I did it on impulse, I did it because I founded you irresistible and I did it because I wanted to be with you so badly that I couldn't even speak.

Our lips met as I pressed on them and my arms moved around to embrace you, the swing didn't help matters but I didn't care, if you had a go at me afterwards, hit me, lashed out for me to get off.

I wouldn't have cared.

I let go and pulled away from your perfect lips, the perfect taste and the perfect touch I have ever had, that was it, I couldn't live without you.

I licked my lips as you stared down and looked up.

Those green eyes filled with emotion and happiness.

I smiled so sincerely I thought my face was going to crack; I had never smiled so much as you stood up and embraced me.

"Kai…" I heard you say as you put your head down on my shoulder and I ruffled your hair.

"How long have you felt like this?" You asked.

"You feel the same?" I questioned as you looked up at me.

Our bodies were so close, our heads were touching as I breathed deep as your hands trailed across my body.

"I don't know why… but I do…" You said as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Perfect" I said smiling as I kissed you again.

* * *

Flames- Thanks for reading, I would appreciate a review, no matter how big or small it is.

I was going to add a part where Kai sits down on the swing and Brooklyn sits on his lap but I just thought that this was a perfect way to end it, no pun intended at all there plus now most that have read this have the image of Brooklyn sitting on Kai's lap and kissing which is oh so hot and such a fangirlishness image, don't you think?

My next projects will be updating my chapter fictions one by one and then doing a series of Yu-Gi-Oh one-shots as I have been watching a lot of that.

Once again, I thank you for reading.


End file.
